Rekindled
by Mommy's Little Broadway Star
Summary: What would have happened if Victoria had gotten to Bella before Jacob after her cliff diving episode in New Moon? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys, sorry I took a long hiatus from writing because I hit really bad writer's block on my other story, and I got discouraged. I decided to post this to see what you think, if I should continue the story or not.**

**This story is simply my exploration of the "what if" if Victoria had gotten to Bella before Jacob did after she jumped in ****New Moon****.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the brilliant mastermind behind these characters, not me. That's why I make up stories about them. I also admit that I mashed up bits from ****New Moon**** and ****Breaking Dawn**** for the beginning, I don't own those either. The plot and the other stuff is all mine, though.**

**BPOV**

I stood at the top of the cliff, wind whipping my hair in my eyes, rain beating down on my upturned face.

"Don't do this," Edward's velvety voice pleaded in my head. _You wanted me to be human._ I reminded him. _Well, watch me._

I rolled up onto the balls of my feet and jumped. I screamed, exhilarated, as I plunged towards the dark water below me. I sliced through the surface of the water, the freezing temperature of the water only added to my high.

Just then, the current caught me, and I was being dragged back and forth. Crap. I'd never considered what was waiting for me in the churning waters.

I fought to get to the surface, but I couldn't find the air that my lungs were screaming for. I listened as my lovely Edward-delusion begged me to keep trying, not to give up. But it was hopeless. I was going to die.

But, then, my subconscious brought forward something I hadn't expected.

It was Edward, in flawless detail. I was concentrating on the sound of his voice when a slashing pain came from my ankle. I twisted and saw a flash of orange fly away from me.

Then I felt the heat start to spread from my ankle to my leg, from one leg to the other, and all the way up to my heart. It got warmer and warmer. Hotter. Uncomfortable now, even as the freezing water pounded against me. Too hot, much too hot. Scorching. I began clawing at my chest, trying to get out my enflamed heart, to fill my body with the nice cold salt water.

I screamed, releasing my last supply of precious oxygen. I didn't care now, I wanted to die. Anything to rid me of this fire.

But before I could inhale enough ocean water to finish the job, an iron bar dragged me as invisible rocks hit me hard across the back. The rocks kept beating me against the center of my back as I continued to try to claw out my blazing heart. Amazing amounts of water gushed out, pouring out of my nose and mouth.

I twisted against the restraining bar, screaming in agony. I welcomed death at this point. Something warm –warm, but not as hot as the raging inferno inside me- held me close as I gasped for breath.

I heard something just before the fire engulfed my existence- it was a broken cry, agonized and enraged.

**So that's just a little tidbit of the beginning of this one. I'm just testing the waters with this to see what you think, so any and all reviews (positive or negative) are greatly appreciated. :)**

**Lots of Love,**

**Mommy's Little Broadway Star 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm hoping that you guys just didn't review chapter 1 because there wasn't much to review- it was a lot of just setting up for what's to come. Here's a little bit more. I'm still not sure if you all like it or not (b/c I got a total of 0 reviews for the first chapter), so I'm posting this a little bit hesitantly. Alas, enjoy!**

**JACOB POV**

I saw the ancient red Chevy parked near the top of the cliff, and my heart dropped into my stomach. I ran to the truck just as a scream erupted from over the cliff. Crap. Running to the edge, I saw Bella hit the water.

I hurtled over to Bella's truck, revving it to life. Going as fast as it would let me, I drove down to the beach. Slamming the rusty door, I raced into the crashing ocean. I saw a flash of orange dart away from me. Shit. That had to be the bloodsucker we'd been watching. She'd been after… oh shit. Plunging further in, I saw what appeared to be thrashing in the water.

I saw a hand surface for half a second, and I grabbed it. Bella followed. I pulled under her arms to get her to shore, which was quite difficult considering that she was flailing everywhere. I pounded on her back to try to get her breathing again. She coughed up a lot of water; it was coming in torrents out of her mouth and nose.

"Dammit, Bella, breathe!" I screamed as a hand touched my shoulder. I turned, tears streaming down my face, and saw Sam. He looked at me and then at Bella. She screamed in clear agony, but from what, I didn't know.

Now that the salt water was gone from her lungs, I held her close, shielding her from the rain that was now pouring down onto us. Then, Sam gasped. I looked at him and then followed his gaze. Ohmygod. Her ankle was bright red, blood flowing from a crescent-shaped wound.

"She bit her," I whispered, slightly repulsed. Knowing now what was going on, I cried out in pain.

Holding Bella securely to my chest, I ran back to her truck and got in. Placing her twisting body firmly on my lap with one arm restraining her, I managed to make my way back to my house.

**BPOV**

The fire held me in its hellish grasp forever. I could feel my body twisting in agony and my mouth opening to scream. But, I never heard a sound. After an eternity, my enflamed heart began to speed up. Faster and faster, it felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. It sped up until it sounded, and felt, like one single, continuous beat. **(A/N: I kept the transformation story-telling short, it was the normal length of time. I just didn't feel like typing it all out :D)**

Then, with one final _ga-lump_, my heart stopped beating. I opened my eyes and gasped. Where the hell was I? I sat up and looked around. I was on an unmade bed in a closet-sized room that looked like it had been decorated by a…teenage boy. Then, a massive dark-skinned boy with sleek black hair walked in.

Jacob.

**JACOB POV**

I struggled to pull Bella out of the truck and into the house. I half-carried, half-dragged my Bella into my tiny room and laid her on the bed.

I didn't leave her side for 3 days. Billy hadn't wanted to help me because of what she was becoming, but after I refused to leave my room even to eat, he succumbed and had been bringing me food. I nibbled at the toast that he had brought me this morning as I watched the girl I loved thrash and scream in agony. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest as tears spilled over, down my face, and onto Bella's hand that I was holding pressed to my cheek.

Then, a strange sound snapped me out of my tears. A heart beat speeding up. I looked down as Bella screamed louder than she had at all before.

**Please, please, please review! Even if it's just "I like it" or "this story sucks, please stop" say something, because I know that there are people reading this! I'm begging you- just a word or two. It would seriously make my day. Thanks. :)**


	3. Please Read

Readers-

I'm sorry to say this, but I have completely lost my spark for this story, and I don't know if I'll ever find it again. Because of this, I am stopping writing this story, and may eventually take it down. I thank those of you whom have read, or even browsed, this story, and I thank everyone for their encouraging words and kind reviews. I will probably eventually write fanfic again, but, as I am going into my senior year of high school, life is plenty busy right now. I'm really sorry to those of you who have been reading since the story started, those who have stuck around even when I didn't write for a long time, and to those of you who may have just found this fanfic and may have even liked it. Again, I'm really sorry, but I don't want you guys waiting with false hope for a new chapter that I don't think will ever come. Thank you to everyone.

Love,

Mommy's Little Broadway Star


End file.
